The Maiden and The Doctor Knight
by The Doctor Girl
Summary: The Doctor vai a Londres apenas para passar o tempo... e então a conhece. Aventuras, e uma new companion, você encontra aqui! DoctorxOC Nota: Essa fanfic é escrita no puro improviso. "Ah, Doctor Girl, então você senta na frente do pc e o que sair, saiu?" Sim, coleguinha. Isso mesmo. E o que sair, saiu. Mas você irá gostar, prometo. Kisses!
1. Prólogo — Se conhecem

O céu estava nublado.

O tempo estava agradavelmente frio. O som de pássaros na praça, e os carros e ônibus nas avenidas... Tudo aquilo agradava Nikky. Mas só agradava se ela estivesse de bom humor.

Hoje ela não estava.

Andava pela calçada, xingando mentalmente sua chefe por lhe obrigar a andar tanto, apenas para pagar uma conta para ela.

Vida de estagiária não é fácil. Tampouco legal.

Quero dizer, as vezes há momentos proveitosos mas, na maioria do tempo, era incrivelmente chato.

Resmungar fazia parte do trabalho de Nikky.

* * *

Deu um suspiro alto.

O homem alto e magricela saltou de dentro de sua cabine policial azul e observou bem ao redor.

"Londres", pensou ele sorrindo. "Sempre venho para Londres, obrigado T.A.R.D.I.S."

Caminhou pelas ruas e foi direto ao local que lhe interessava: Uma loja de bolinhos.

Pediu um com cobertura de banana, e quando foi cobrado um valor, mostrou um curioso papel que continha nele as palavras:

**"Inspetor de Qualidade Dos Alimentos - IQDA.**

**Autorizado a analisar o local e a verificar se os alimentos estão aceitáveis"**

Depois disso, saiu do local, sendo seguido por olhares confusos das vendedoras.

Uma brisa leve bagunçou-lhe os cabelos, e ele não conteve um sorriso. Adorava a brisa da Terra.

Continuou caminhando, até decidir sentar um pouco na praça, para observar as pessoas londrina vivendo suas vidas.

Estava distraído quando uma garota veio caminhando e colocou o pé direito em cima do banco

– Olá – disse ele, sorrindo. A garota tinha parado para amarrar os cardaços.

– Olá – respondeu um pouco ofegante, sem olhar para ele. – desculpe te atrapalhar, não queria te tirar de seus pensamentos. É só que não aguento mais as pessoas na rua dizendo "moça, você vai tropeçar em seus cardaços" – continuou, resmungando.

O Doctor riu.

– Eu entendo, também não sou muito de amarrar os meus – disse, mostrando seu tênis desamarrado.

Foi a vez da garota rir.

– Você até que é legal, pra esse horário da manhã. Geralmente as pessoas estão mal-humoradas neste horário. Eu sou exemplo disso – comentou ela – a propósito: Sou Nikky.

– Prazer, Doctor.

– Doctor quem?

– Só Doctor.

– Pelo visto, gosta de mistérios – falou Nikky, sorrindo – ou vai ver, é só mais um fugitivo da polícia.

– Você me pegou – respondeu, divertido.

Ela riu mais uma vez. Os cabelos negros e vermelhos (vermelho nas pontas) voavam suavemente.

– Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, mas eu tenho que ir. Minha chefe me espera.

– Nos vemos por aí, Nikky.

– Espero - disse ela, se levantando – gostei de você.

E então partiu.


	2. Capítulo Um — Aventura e Reencontro

The Doctor observou enquanto a garota de aproximadamente 20 anos caminhar desanimadamente pela calçada.

Perguntou-se se iriam se encontrar novamente.

Observou por mais um tempo as pessoas na rua, até que decidiu apenas "andar por aí". Quem sabe, com sorte, encontrava algum motivo para fazer uma visita a Martha ou até mesmo Capitão Jack.

Pois bem, o motivo apareceu.

Alguma coisa lhe avisava, em sua mente, que algo não-natural daquele planeta estava ali.

Sentia isso porque... Bem, porque ele é o Doctor. Ele sempre descobre as coisas.

Começou a andar em direção aquilo. Seguiu caminhando por três quadras, até que chegou em um banco.

Estava um tanto quanto cheio, o que o fez presumir que deveria ser a semana do dia 5 ou 20, semana de pagamentos.

Ninguém olhava duas vezes para ele, o que era bom. Olhando para os lados, sacou discretamente sua chave-de-fenda sônica e abriu uma porta que dava acesso a uma área restrita.

Com passos leves para não fazer barulho, The Doctor foi até uma outra sala, onde já ia usar sua chave-de-fenda novamente, quando ouviu um barulho.

Parecia com um rosnado, mas um rosnado baixo. Vinha de dentro da sala.

Sim, era um alien. Ser humano algum rosna daquele jeito.

Um turbilhão de informações percorreu sua mente, tentando identificar qual espécie era aquela, mas o rosnado não bastava. Ele teria que ver.

Abriu a porta.

* * *

"EU ACABEI DE IR ATÉ LÁ" protestou Nikky mentalmente quando sua chefe lhe passara a missão de ir até o banco fazer alguns saques.

O que a frustava mais, era o fato do banco ficar a 5 quadras dali.

Respirando fundo, fechou seu "escritório" e saiu, desanimada, para a rua.

"Como um carro facilitaria minha vida..." pensava ela, enquanto caminhava.

Após longos 15 minutos, Nikky chegou ao banco. A fila estava absurdamente grande. "Ótimo. Belo dia".

Começou a jogar um jogo qualquer em seu telefone, o que a fez não notar quando um homem alto, magricela e com cabelos castanhos entrou discretamente no interior do banco.

* * *

— A-ha! — exclamou The Doctor quando encontrou uma mulher sentada á mesa daquele escritório.

— Perdão, mas o senhor tem permissão para entrar aqui? — disse a mulher, rindo.

— E você tem permissão para estar disfarçada? — disse ele, enquanto apontava sua chave sônica para a mulher, que se transformava numa criatura baixa e azul — e pelo visto, não aprenderam as expressões humanas também, heh? Rir quando deveria estar séria...

— Quem é você? — sibilou a criatura.

— Sou o Doctor. Apenas o Doctor. O melhor, único e magnífico — respondeu ele, sorrindo satisfeito.

— Doctor — torceu o nariz — já ouvi falar de você. Pena que irá morrer, junto com essa raça da Terra.

— Epa, espere um momento — disse ele, ficando na frente da porta, impedindo a criatura de sair — que história é essa?

— Negócios, Doctor — a criatura sorriu — Apenas negócios.

— Bem, de acordo com a Proclamação da Sombra, você não tem permissão de fazer tal ato com um planeta nível 5.

A criatura ficou pálida. E então, sua expressão tornou-se misteriosa.

— Mas como eles saberiam, hein Doctor? — Sorriu perigosamente.

— Nhah, eu tenho meus contatos — disse ele, pegando uma bolinha que estava em cima da mesa e brincando com ela.

— Como eu disse — prosseguiu ela — é uma pena que morrerá, junto com os humanos da Terra.

E com um sonoro estalo, ela teletransportou.

* * *

Nikky soltou um suspiro de alívio quando chegara sua vez. Abanava-se por causa do calor. Alguém desligara o ar-condicionado.

Entregou os cheques para a atendente, que fez o serviço incrivelmente lento.

Nikky, além de mal-humorada, estava na TPM. Sim, é por isso que ela está chata e resmungona. Além do normal.

Voltando ao assunto principal de qualquer forma, Nikky aguardou a atendente terminar de passar os cheques enquanto roía as unhas.

O local, apesar de cheio, estava silencioso. Então, quando a criatura teletransportou-se para o centro do local (em forma de mulher novamente), todos ouviram um alto estalo.

Os olhares curiosos das pessoas voltaram-se para ela, que apenas sorriu e disse:

—Ops, escorreguei. Desculpem, voltem a fazer o que estavam fazendo — disse a criatura, com uma expressão severa, claramente usando errado as expressões humanas.

As pessoas apenas deram de ombros e decidiram que voltar a fazer o que estavam fazendo era uma opção a se considerar no momento, e voltaram suas atenções para suas atividades.

Exceto Nikky, que achou aquilo estranho e confuso.

Continuou encarando a mulher que aparecera ali do nada, realmente do nada. Ela simplesmente _apareceu_. Observou enquanto a mulher subia a escada e desaparecia no andar de cima.

"Estou ficando louca" pensou ela, levando a mão à testa, checando se estava febril.

Voltou sua atenção a atendente, que já havia acabado. Agradeceu, e saiu dali cantarolando, para afastar o mal-humor.

Saiu contando o dinheiro, até ver que estava errado. Voltou para falar com a atendente, mas ao virar-se, esbarrou em alguém.

Pediu perdão a moça e seguiu até o caixa para esclarecer as coisas com a atendente. **(n/a: HAHA, catch** **ya!) **

Houve um baque atrás dela, mas Nikky estava ocupada demais tentando mostrar a uma atendente teimosa e lerda que o erro fora dela para virar-se para trás.

E então clarões de luz, barulho de coisas desmoronando, gritos de pessoas e alarmes de carro. Nikky apenas gritando com a atendente para lhe dar a quantia certa, e não vendo que o caos reinava ás suas costas.

Só se tocou que algo acontecia quando um homem alto e magricela apareceu por trás da atendente.

— Olá, Nikky! Olá, desconhecida trabalhadora — cumprimentou alegremente o Doctor — que tal saírem daqui?

**—** Doctor! Você por aqui — comentou uma Nikky desnorteada — anda me seguindo?

— Ah, se fosse isso —disse ele — se você se virar, Nikky, verá o porque estou aqui.

Apressada, Nikky deu um giro de 180 graus, apenas para dar de cara com uma estranha e medonha criatura azul.

Arregalou os olhos.

— O que... é isso? — perguntou assustada, enquanto a atendente finalmente ficara ligeira e saía correndo rapidamente do local.

— Gwrenlins — respondeu ele.

— Como?

— Gwrenlins.

— Que nome estranho.

— Já vi piores.

— Eu também já, mas não deixa de ser estranho.

— Vindo de seres de outros planetas, espera-se que este seja um nome comum.

— Seres de outro planeta? Fala sério.

— Mas eu estou falando.

— Quer dizer que isso não é uma fantasia?

— Não.

— Parece uma, e muito má feita, por sinal.

— Parando pra observar, concordo com seu ponto de vista — disse ele, rindo.

A criatura pigarreou, e com um movimento das mãos, jogou longe a chave de fenda do Doctor.

— Quando terminarem o diálogo, eu ficarei grato.

— Eu o distrairei, pegue sua chave — sussurrou Nikky.

— Então, Gwernlins, de que planeta você veio? Quantos sóis há por lá? Quantas cervejas bebeu antes de colocar essa fantasia?

— Eu não sou humano, garota. Eu sou um Gwernlins, e estou aqui à negócios para a minha família.

— Sua família? E ela é grande? — perguntou Nikky, observando pelo canto do olho o Doctor revirando papéis em busca de sua chave.

— Não, ainda não — disse ele, com um "Q" de satisfação na voz — mas será. E muito, quando eu destruir este planeta e assumir sua órbita! — Ele sacou um controle.

— Minha nave está lá em cima — disse ele —, e é só eu apertar este botão que o planeta inteiro vira poeira interestelar — completou, mostrando um pequeno botão amarelo.

Nikky iria gritar com o Doctor para que ele fosse rápido, mas não foi preciso. Com um salto, ele apontou sua chave-de-fenda sônica para o controle. Imediatamente, houve um estalo e uma fumaça começou a sair do mesmo.

— O que você fez? — perguntou a criatura, horrorizada, deixando o controle cair.

— Nah, destruí seu controle — respondeu ele, pegando o controle do chão e apertando o botão várias vezes.

— Doctor! Não faça isso! — disse Nikky com urgência.

— Relaxe, Nikky não-sei-seu-sobrenome. Minha chave-de-fenda sônica queimou o sistema e a antena que existiam nesse controle.

Nikky pegou o controle de sua mão e testou. Nada.

— Wow — exclamou ela.

O Gwrenlins tentou teletransportar, mas o Doctor impediu com sua chave.

— Ouça bem — começou o Doctor — Eu não sou humano, mas eu vivo aqui mais tempo do que vivi no meu próprio planeta. Este planeta é como uma segunda casa para mim, então não pense você que pode facilmente detoná-lo sem que haja alguém para impedí-lo. — disse, com a expressão séria — Porque há, Gwrenlins, e esse alguém sou _EU_.

O Gwrenlins disse algo num rádio, numa língua diferente, e então teletransportou.

— O que ele disse? — perguntou Nikky.

— Que ficará afastado.

— Não estava crente que você entenderia.

— Eu entendo todos os idiomas, todas as línguas.

— Do mundo? Fala sério.

— Não do mundo, do universo.

—Er... como é?

— Você me ajudou hoje — comentou ele, ignorando a pergunta dela — não gostaria de hm, vir comigo?

— Pra onde? Eu nem sei seu nome!

— É Doctor.

— Doctor quem?

— Apenas Doctor.

— Mas... Doctor não é nome, é mais um... um título, um rótulo, uma condição social.

— Só no seu planeta.

— Então vai continuar dizendo que não é daqui?

— Eu não sou daqui, e posso te provar.

— Como?

— Eu te mostro, me siga — ele disse, saindo do banco.

Nikky hesitou por um momento, ponderando se seria certo aquilo. E então, saiu do banco.


	3. Capítulo Dois — A primeira viagem

**Nos capítulos anteriores...**

_– Você até que é legal, pra esse horário da manhã. Geralmente as pessoas estão mal-humoradas neste horário. Eu sou exemplo disso – comentou ela – a propósito: Sou Nikky._

_– Prazer, Doctor._

_– Doctor quem?_

_– Só Doctor._

_— Perdão, mas o senhor tem permissão para entrar aqui? — disse a mulher, rindo._

_— E você tem permissão para estar disfarçada? — disse ele, enquanto apontava sua chave sônica para a mulher, que se transformava numa criatura baixa e azul — e pelo visto, não aprenderam as expressões humanas também, heh? Rir quando deveria estar séria..._

_**—** Doctor! Você por aqui — comentou uma Nikky desnorteada — anda me seguindo?_

_— Ah, se fosse isso —disse ele — se você se virar, Nikky, verá o porque estou aqui._

_Apressada, Nikky deu um giro de 180 graus, apenas para dar de cara com uma estranha e medonha criatura azul._

_Arregalou os olhos._

_— O que... é isso? — perguntou assustada, enquanto a atendente finalmente ficara ligeira e saía correndo rapidamente do local._

_— Gwrenlins — respondeu ele._

_— Como?_

_— Gwrenlins._

_— Que nome estranho._

_— Já vi piores._

_— Eu também já, mas não deixa de ser estranho._

_— Você me ajudou hoje — comentou ele, ignorando a pergunta dela — não gostaria de hm, vir comigo?_

_Nikky hesitou por um momento, ponderando se seria certo aquilo. E então, saiu do banco._

**E agora...**

* * *

— Ok, vamos supor que eu vá acreditar em você — disse Nikky, enquanto tentava alcançá-lo. — Para onde me levaria?

— Para todo e qualquer lugar — respondeu o Doctor — o universo é incrívelmente grande.

— Universo, ok —concordou ela, rindo —, mas pra onde está me levando agora?

— Até a minha nave — ele piscou.

Nikky não falou nada. Queria ver até onde iria aquela loucura.

Caminharam por 3 minutos, até ele entrou em um beco, e ela o seguiu.

— Aqui está — disse ele, apontando para um Cabine Azul Policial de no mínimo umas 5 décadas de vida.

— Uma... cabine? — disse ela, rindo-se. Sabia que o cara estava louco.

— Sim — disse ele simplesmente, sorrindo.

— E você vai pro espaço com ela?

— Certamente.

— Hm... — fez um muxoxo do tipo "legal, interessante, daora, supimpa. Porém, não".

— Entre então, se está descrente — ele colocou a chave na porta e com um sonoro click, a porta da cabine se destrancou.

Ele arreganhou a porta da TARDIS, e fez sinal para Nikky entrar.

Ela não sabia porque estava agindo assim, confiando nesse estranho. No geral, ela olhava feio para todos, e agora estava entrando em uma cabine, num beco, com um cara bonito, porém desconhecido.

Em dois passos, Nikky entrou.

Doctor esperou do lado de fora, esperando a reação comum. E ela veio, em menos de 10 segundos.

Ele observou enquanto ela saía, rodeava a cabine boquiaberta, medindo suas dimensões por fora, e então entrava novamente para medir suas dimensões por dentro.

— Você... tá... brincando comigo — disse ela, ainda boquiaberta, encarando a cabine.

— O que achou?

— É... _é maior por dentro — _ele disse a frase ao mesmo tempo que ela, em uníssono.

— Legal, né?

— Muito! Mas... o que é ela, exatamente?

— Nikky... Nikky ainda-não-sei-seu-sobrenome — disse ele, enconstando na cabine e passandoa mão nela, como se a acariciasse — Cumprimente a TARDIS.

— TARDIS?

— Sim, é uma sigla para Time And Relative Dimentions In Space. T.A.R.D.I.S.

— Então é uma nave mesmo — disse ela, sorrindo.

— Não só uma nave Nikky, mas também uma máquina do tempo.

— Não brinca! —disse ela, quase que encantada.

— Estou dizendo — foi a vez dele sorrir.

— Isso é incrível! Você deve adorar.

— Cada momento, cada segundo. Você quer vir comigo?

O sorriso do rosto dela murchou.

— Eu... eu adoraria. Mas eu tenho que levar isso para a minha chefe...

— Vamos, eu espero o seu expediente de hoje acabar.

O sorriso reapareceu.

— Jura?

— Sim — disse ele.

Num reflexo, ela jogou-se contra ele, o abraçando.

—Porque não vai até lá comigo?

— Vamos lá, então.

Ambos entraram, e a TARDIS, com seu som habitual, desapareceu aqui para reaparecer lá.

— Me espere, é rápido. Meu expediente acaba em 40 minutos — ela disse, antes de desaparecer por trás do portão da empresa.

E então o Doctor encostou-se na porta da TARDIS, pensando consigo mesmo se teria arranjado uma nova companion.

* * *

38 minutos depois, uma garota de longos cabelos negros e vermelhos, olhos castanhos e sorriso de muitos dentes, saiu pelo portão.

— Fiquei em dúvida se aguentaria esperar — comentou ela.

— Achei que tinha confiado em mim — riu-se ele.

— Confiei, estranhamente confio — disse ela, entrando na TARDIS, sendo seguida por ele.

— Então, Nikky...

— Swan.

— Como? — ele pareceu confuso.

— Meu sobrenome é Swan.

— Ah, sim. Nikky Swan. Bonito nome — ele sorriu. Ela não pode deixar de notar que ele estava sempre sorridente.

— E curto também — ela sorriu, contagiada por ele.

— Mas como eu ia dizendo... pra onde quer ir?

— Pra onde eu quero ir...?

— Sim. Diga um ano, um dia, futuro, passado. Terra, outro planeta, outra galáxia, ou somente outro país. Mas escolha.

— Eu quero... que me surpreenda.

— Gostei disso — ele riu, antes de começar a mexer num painel. Um barulho foi ouvido, e a "nave" começou a balançar.

— Doctor — chamou Nikky, que estava se segurando para não cair num canto — ela é segura?

— Totalmente — ele lançou-lhe uma piscadela.

Nikky segurava-se, no início nervosa pelo balanço, mas agora, estava ficando cansada.

— Está com sono? — perguntou o Doctor.

— Um pouco...

— Isso vai te despertar —e repentinamente, o balanço parou.

Nikky soltou-se, e andou lentamente até o painel, procurando alguma pisca do que ele havia feito.

— O que houve? — perguntou, hesitante.

— Ah, nós apenas viajamos pelo vórtice temporal.

— Legal, mas... Pra onde?

— Abra a porta e verá — falou ele, sorrindo.

Nikky hesitou por mais um momento, e então rumou em direção à porta. Abriu.

— Tá brincando! — exclamou ela, descrente.

O Doctor apenas sorriu.

— Estamos no século XXIV. Londres está no auge de sua era tecnológica. Pensei que iria gostar. Aliás, gostou?

— É claro! Podemos sair?

— Está com fome?

— Na verdade, faminta — riu-se ela.

— Então vamos dar uma volta — disse ele, pegando seu sobretudo e saindo pela porta.

Nikky o seguiu, perguntando-se se estaria ela sonhando.

Ambos rumaram em direção ao centro da cidade. Londres, em pleno ano de 2319, século XXIV, sofrera mudanças em comparação a Londres que Nikky era acostumada a viver.

Os carros _voavam _por entre prédios e casas, o céu tinha um tom alaranjado e um Big Ben modernizado feito de metal colorido, que mantinha o analógico para mantar o símbolo da cidade, mas também apresentava mais três tipos de relógio, entre eles o digital.

As crianças brincavam com suas babás-robôs, e os adultos "andavam" pelas calçadas em uma espécie de patinete voador. Poderia ser o futuro, mas Nikky tinha de reconhecer que continuavam os mesmo londrinos de 2 séculos atrás.

Esse pensamento lhe deu a idéia de que se ainda estivesse viva nessa época, teria mais de 250 anos! Imaginou ela velhinha, vivendo naquela atmosfera diferente da que ela estava acostumada.

Nikky andava olhando tudo, maravilhada. Seu olhar se deteve em duas crianças que corriam por um mini campo que tinha ali perto e se demorou ali, até que o Doctor a cutucou e apontou para uma lanchonete ali próxima.

Bem, a lanchonete flutuava.

Nikky se deu conta que somente aqueles crianças pareciam gostar do chão, já que o resto da cidade preferia simplesmente _flutuar_. Que luxo.

Os dois entraram na lanchonete, escolheram uma mesa (Que para a sorte de Nikky, estava grudada no chão do restaurante. Ela não se imaginava comendo numa mesa flutuante) e pegaram o cardápio.

Nikky já estava com dúvidas do que escolher, quando se deu conta de um probleminha.

— Erm... Doctor. Eu, hm, não tenho dinheiro do futuro — disse ela, mordendo o lábio.

O Doctor a encarou, distraído com o ato, e então se deu conta do problema também.

— Oh, sim sim — disse ele — Espere aqui, eu já volto.

Ela ficou olhando enquanto o homem alto corria para fora da lanchonete, atravessava a rua e desaparecia atrás de um caminhão.

Nikky aproveitou o silêncio para analisar o local.

A lanchonete tinha paredes vermelhas com desenhos em tons leves de branco, cinza e preto, o que dava um ar de elegância ao local. O balcão de mármore escuro combinava com o contraste do local. Nele, pequenos _tablets_ embutidos disponibilizavam ao cliente a possibilidade de fazer o pedido pra viagem, e uma plataforma subia e descia de trás deste balcão, com os pedidos feitos na hora.

De fato, ali não precisava de nenhum humano trabalhando. Eram apenas robôs e plataformas. Nikky se perguntou como os humanos ganhariam dinheiro no futuro.

Nas paredes, LEDs do tamanho de telões de cinema mostravam um noticiário. A jornalista falava de pessoas desaparecidas. Logo o jornal foi para os comerciais, e uma empresa qualquer chamada, por sigla, CTHP falava sobre uma coisa qualquer que Nikky não deu atenção. Estava distraída olhando um objeto.

Um fliperama do PACMAN, com apenas alguns arranhões aqui e ali, mas em perfeito estado e funcionando — presumiu ela.

O que mais chamava a atenção era a placa contida em cima deste fliperama:

**"Nosso passado: XBOX. ANO: 198O. **

**ANTIGUIDADE"**

Começou a rir silenciosamente, e por um momento cogitou a hipótese de ir até lá e rabiscar a caneta o que realmente era, mas essa idéia foi interrompida quando o Doctor reapareceu.

— Com fome? — sorriu ele, mostrando um cartão prata e azul celeste.

— Onde arranjou isso? — perguntou ela desconfiada.

— Hey, eu não roubei — protestou ele, levantando as mãos — eu apenas... buguei o caixa eletrônico, e coloquei neste cartão um dinheiro que não existe, porém, conseguimos gastar e a lanchonete receber. Ninguém sai perdendo — completou, sorrindo.

Nikky sorriu também.

— Muito inteligente — riu — estou faminta.

— Então vamos ao que interessa! — exclamou ele, empolgado. Sua empolgação contagiava Nikky, e ela se sentia animada também.

O Doctor pediu um refresco e um salgado qualquer, e Nikky, um frango à parmeggiana, fritas e refrigerante grande. Nada saudável.

Existem pessoas que gostam muito de beber, existem pessoas que gostam muito de fumar, existem pessoas que gostam muito de dançar, existem pessoas que gostam muito de comprar. Nikky era das que gostavam muito de comer.

Sua sorte é que ela não engordava. **(n/a: Odeio gente assim!)**

Exatos dois minutos depois, a comida chegou.

Nikky sentia-se nas nuvens. A comida era maravilhosa. Mal dera sua primeira mordida e já pensava em pedir outros três pratos destes.

Observou o Doctor tomando o refresco, e não pode deixar de notar que era um homem muito bonito.

— Fale-me de você — disse ela, subitamente interessada.

— De mim?

— É, foi o que eu disse.

O Doctor deu de ombros.

— O que quer saber?

— Você não fala como humano... De onde você vem?

— De Gallifrey.

— E isto é...?

— Um planeta.

— Hm... E o que você é? Digo, sua raça, ou sei lá. Você parece humano.

— Sou um Time Lord.

— Time Lord — repetiu.

— Isso.

— E o que vocês tem de diferente dos humanos? E porque o nome?

Ele pegou a mão dela e colocou sob seu peito. Primeiro de um lado, depois, do outro.

Nikky arregalou os olhos.

— Isso é... Isso são...

— Dois corações — concordou ele.

— Uau...

— Nós controlávamos o tempo. O passado, o futuro. Os senhores do tempo tinham suas T.A.R.D.I.S, que era pilotada por 6 pessoas. É por isso que a minha chacoalha tanto. Só eu a piloto.

— Legal. Eu poderia te ajudar a pilotar, se você me ensinasse.

Ele riu.

— Quem sabe...

— Você falou muito "éramos", "fazíamos". O que houve?

O sorriso em seu rosto tremulou.

— Olhe só, é um fliperama ali — apontou ele.

Nikky percebeu que ele não queria falar sobre isso, e achou melhor não insistir. Outra hora ele falaria.

— Pois é, e chamaram de XBOX — ela riu.

Ele riu junto, e bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida.

— O que está bebendo? — perguntou ela.

— Eu não sei... — disse ele, girando o copo, analisando o conteúdo — Uma espécie de groselha com... soda... sei lá._ I could be wrong, I could be right._

Nikky riu, e completou

— _I could be black, I could be white._

— _I could be right, I could be wrong_ — ele cantou mais.

_— I could be white, I could be black._

_— May the road rise with you* — _cantaram juntos, rindo.

O Doctor sentiu-se surpreso pela garota conhecer uma música que não era do tempo dela, e passou a observá-la melhor. Ela parecia ser uma boa companhia.

Nikky sentiu o Doctor fitando-a profundamente, e se sentiu incomodada.

— Vamos dar uma volta? — sugeriu.

— Claro — disse ele, ainda a fitando. Nikky odiava isso. Sentia as pessoas a analisando, de cima abaixo, e não gostava _nada_ disso.

Ela se levantou, e só então ele parou de fitá-la, e levantou também.

Saíram andando pela calçada, conversando, sequer notando que logo atrás deles um homem abaixava-se para pegar o jornal, e sumia misteriosamente.


	4. Capítulo Três — Sede

Os dois andaram para qualquer direção, tagarelando, sem rumo programado.

— ...então eu fui dominada e meus primos tentaram arrancar meus cabelos — disse ela, soando amarguradamente divertida.

O Doctor riu.

— Quantos anos tem seus primos? — perguntou.

— Um tem 10, e o outro 8 — respondeu.

— E sua família? Gosta dela?

Nikky hesitou por um momento, mas respondeu.

— Adoro minha família, só tenho desavenças com minha mãe — disse ela, subitamente séria.

— Ora, por quê?

— Ela não aceita as coisas que faço. Não concorda com a pessoa que sou e o que quero pra minha vida.

— E o que você quer?

— Ser astrónoma — respondeu.

O Doctor abriu um largo sorriso.

— Imagino que esteja realizando um sonho, então.

— Viajando no tempo e espaço? Isso é maravilhoso. Perfeito! — os olhos dela brilharam — Mas, meu maior sonho, aliás — corrigiu-se — meus dois maiores sonhos é ver as estrelas. E uma aurora boreal. Deve ser lindo, lindo, lindo conhecer de perto, ao vivo, tudo isso — concluiu.

O Doctor encantou-se com a forma sonhadora que a garota tinha no rosto.

— Nikky, quantos anos tem? — perguntou.

— 21. E você? — ela aproveitou pra perguntar.

— 917.

A garota engasgou-se.

— WHAT?

— 917 — repetiu ele, divertido.

— Sério isso?

— Com toda certeza.

— Você aparenta ser tão jovem...

— É, as minhas regenerações têm sido generosas comigo.

— Regenerações — repetiu ela — é muita coisa pra minha cabeça.

— Imagino que seja.

Ela o encarou, procurando quaisquer sinal que denunciasse a verdadeira idade do homem.

Desistiu logo em seguida.

Doctor, notando o que ela estava fazendo, perguntou:

— E então?

— Você tem um belo cabelo — ela disse, mais pra si mesma. Quando notou que falara em voz alta, corou fortemente.

— É, eu sei disso — ele respondeu orgulhoso, arrumando seu belo topete enquanto olhava no reflexo da vitrine de uma loja qualquer.

— Modesto, nada-convencido... — brincou ela.

Ele virou-se para ela, deu um sorriso brincalhão em resposta e continuou a andar.

Ela riu, e sentiu-se estranhamente diferente.

Ignorando isso tudo, ela lembrou-se de falar algo com ele.

— Doctor, você me levaria embora no exato momento em que me deixou lá?

Ele franziu a testa para ela.

— Você quer ir embora? — perguntou, com um pingo de decepção na voz.

— Não! — respondeu rapidamente — Não. Eu quero viajar com você. Mas como é uma máquina do tempo né... Pelo menos para visitar meus pais e irmãos. Não posso sumir repentinamente assim. Eles ficariam preocupados...

— Entendo — respondeu ele — claro que sim. Mas saiba que você não é obrigada a viajar comigo. Foi só um convite, e você pode recusá-lo.

— Depois do que vi hoje, eu não recusaria — disse ela, sorrindo.

Ele ofereceu o braço, e ela entrelaçou o dela no dele **(n/a: não sei se deu pra entender. Tipo casal, sabe? Mas não nesse sentido galere),**e assim, seguiram andando pra lugar nenhum.

Num telão que estava num prédio, um comercial da CTHP passava, com uma mulher sorridente dizendo "... atualize o novo sofware CTHP você também, e utilize-o em seus relógios, computadores, celulares, tablets e qualquer outro meio. Pela metade dos créditos!"

Olhando ao redor, Nikky constatou que todas as pessoas ao redor deveriam usar este sistema operacional.

— Deve ser igual ao Android, Windows e etc na minha época — disse ela. Falar "na minha época" fazia com que ela sentisse-se velha.

— Imagino que sim. Oh, isto é interessante — disse ele, olhando pro mesmo telão e, passando no noticiário a mesma reportagem que Nikky havia visto na lanchonete.

— O que? Pessoas desaparecendo?

— Sim. Significa que há problemas — ele olhou sorrindo pra ela, como se dissesse "Isso não é divertido?".

Nikky franziu a testa, encarando-o.

— Você adora problemas, não é?

— Está começando a me conhecer bem, Nikky Swan — ele disse, antes de puxá-la pela mão.

— Como vamos saber quem está fazendo essas coisas? — perguntou ela, enquanto corria no mesmo pique que ele.

— Minha chave-de-fenda sônica. Ela procurará qualquer coisa não-humana por aqui.

— E como pode saber se os desaparecimentos são causados por um não-humano? — perguntou, enquanto paravam em uma equina.

Ele a encarou, dizendo:

— Sempre são.

_Tudo bem, então_, pensou ela.

Ele começou a mirar sua chave para todos os lados, em uma posição em que parecia estar apontando uma arma para alguém. Nikky teve vontade de rir, mas se segurou.

— A-ha! — exclamou ele — achei, por aqui!

Nikky o seguiu, confusa. Era muito pique para alguém! Em geral, Nikky era primeira a condenar o uso da coisa chamada "Andar". Não que ela quisesse ser uma cadeirante, a questão é que ela era _preguiçosa._ Se algum veículo que a levasse pra algum lugar estivesse disponível, Nikky sempre o usaria. Entretanto, estava ali, correndo, no mesmo pique que o Doctor. _Ele nos passa essa energia, _pensou ela.

Os dois seguiram pela rua que era cheia de prédios. Os dois andavam calmamente agora, mais atentos a qualquer barulho que a chave sônica pudesse fazer. Nikky não estava entendendo como o Doctor sabia algo por aquela chave. Ela não fazia nada de diferente. Entretanto, ele parecia a entender perfeitamente.

— Estamos perto — disse ele.

Os dois pararam em frente à uma fábrica. Haviam vários prédios dentro dela, e uma luz azul-cintilante tremeluzia na janela de um dos andares.

Acima do portão, uma sigla: **CTHP.**

— É uma empresa — disse ela — eu vi naquela TV da lanchonete o comercial dessa fábrica. Só não sei o que significa.

O Doctor olhou diretamente para a janela cuja a luz azul tremeluzia, e parecia estar cada vez mais forte.

— Vamos entrar — disse ele.

— O que? Mas, nós podemos? — perguntou ela, enquanto ele "sonificava" o portão e abria a porta.

— Sempre podemos — disse ele sorrindo, mostrando para ela um papel, que estava dentro de uma carteira.

— Huh... Um papel escrito "Sou solteiro"? O que espera com isso, encantar alguma recepcionista? — perguntou ela, franzindo o cenho e coçando distraidamente a cabeça.

— O que? — perguntou ele, confuso — Não, não — então ele a encarou fortemente, como se estivesse se perguntando alguma coisa mentalmente — Não, isso é um papel psiquico. Ele mostra para as pessoas o que elas querem ver.

Nikky corou, apenas acenou com a cabeça para mostrar que entendeu, e não ousou a encará-lo.

O Doctor, por outro lado, a encarava constantemente, meio curioso, meio divertido. A garota corada olhava para o outro lado, mas ele podia ver, _sentir_ o seu rubor.

Os dois adentraram o prédio principal, quando um homem com uma seta neon em sua cabeça, que piscava em azul, amarelo, vermelho, rosa, roxo e verde indicava: **SEGURANÇA. **Ok, não exageradamente desta forma, mas o homem alto, que tinha facilmente dois metros de altura, forte, com roupas de segurança os barraram.

O Doctor, que até o presente momento estava tentando dizer algo à Nikky, não o notou. Somente quando o homem pigarreou, o Doctor virou-se para o homem.

— Oh, olá — disse ele, mostrando o papel psíquico — Sou John Smith, chefe do departamento de Tecnologia de Londres. Eu e minha auxiliar Swan viemos fazer uma inspeção em seus micros, para verificar se não há nada pirateado, ou com vírus. Coisa rápida.

O segurança encarou Doctor, e depois o papel. Por fim, deu-lhes passagem.

Nikky sorriu para o homem, para 'amenizar' o clima, e então seguiu o Doctor.

— Isso foi incrível! — exclamou ela para o alienígena — adorei este papel.

— Bem, pelo menos você sabe que o segurança não leu um "Sou solteiro" — ele comentou, risonho. Riu mais quando Nikky ficou corada novamente.

— Ora, esqueça isso... Onde vamos?

— Décimo sexto andar — respondeu — aquele em que a luz brilhava. Com certeza é algo lá.

O prédio era incrivelmente deserto, não haviam pessoas por ali. Nikky começou a se perguntar se o segurança era real ou uma miragem. Saíram do elevador e andaram por um corredor.

Ela andava pensativa. Abandonara sua época. Estava viajando no tempo! Não conseguia simplesmente acreditar nisso. Entretanto, lá estava ela, no futuro, toda a sua família já teria morrido. Isso a entristeceu de certa forma.

O Doctor, que até então seguia sua chave, olhou para ela neste momento. Viu que a garota olhava para o chão, absorta em pensamentos, mexendo distraidamente em seu colar. O Doctor não o notara até agora.

De início, pensou que fosse um presente que alguém lhe dera, uma lembrança. Depois, notou que era um colar comum, com um símbolo que o Doctor conhecia.

— Relíquias — comentou ele, indo em direção ao colar e tomando-o das mãos de Nikky. A garota piscou, como se voltasse à realidade — você gosta — ele falou, sorrindo.

Nikky olhou para baixo, um pouco envergonhada com a proximidade e o atrevimento do Doctor que pegar o colar que estava em seu colo.

— Adoro, marcou minha vida — disse ela — tenho o colar há 2 anos, tem um grande valor sentimental. O ganhei no último filme, quando chorei vendo.

— Eu chorei lendo.

Ela o encarou, surpresa.

— Você leu Harry Potter?

— Claro que li — ele disse, sorrindo — em todas as línguas.

— Wow, eu li na minha língua nativa e estava me achando a tal.

Ambos riram.

— Você tem um ótimo, ótimo gosto — disse ele.

Ela sorriu sincera para ele, e poderia ser até maluquice de sua cabeça, mas ela poderia jurar que o Doctor teria ficado meio tonto.

Ele prosseguiu de súbito, procurando pela porta.

Era um corredor excepcionalmente longo, e Nikky estava começando a ficar com sede.

— Você não teria, por acaso, alguma água por aí, não? — perguntou ela.

— Na verdade não, lamento. Daqui a pouco bebemos algo — ele disse.

Mas ela estava com sede, _muita sede. _Sua garganta estava seca, ela precisava de algo para beber. Água, ela precisava de água. Seu corpo tinha necessidade...

E repentinamente, o mundo tornou-se negro.


	5. Capítulo Quatro — Próximos, e longe

Abriu os olhos.

Estava em um quarto escuro, iluminado apenas pela chave do Doctor. Ele a examinava, testando febre, pulsos e passando a chave sônica por ela. Ele não a viu acordar.

— Água... — sussurrou fracamente.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo e lhe deu atenção.

— Nikky! Como está se sentindo? — perguntou preocupado.

— Fraca, com sede... —sentia-se tonta.

— Aqui, pegue — ele ofereceu um copo com água.

Ela o pegou vorazmente e num gole, bebeu tudo.

— O que houve comigo? — perguntou ela.

— Você desmaiou, depois de dizer que estava com sede. E... começou a tremular, como se estivesse teletransportando... — ele falava, pensativo.

— Eu ainda estou com sede — disse ela.

— Pessoas desaparecendo... — ele continuava em seus devaneios.

— Doctor, estou me sentindo fraca, eu não estou me aguentando... — murmurou Nikky.

— Eu já vi isso antes... — ele a ignorava.

Nikky puxou suas forças do fundo da alma.

— DOC-TOR! — berrou.

Ele olhou para ela, surpreso.

— Me ajude — suplicou Nikky — eu me sinto incapaz de qualquer coisa.

Doctor caminhou até ela, sentiu sua temperatura e passou levemente a mão em sua bochecha.

— Está com febre. O que quer que tenha naquela sala, fez isso com você, só de você se aproximar. É melhor que eu vá sozinho — ele afastou-se de Nikky.

— Não! — sua cabeça começava a girar — É perigoso, Doctor...

E então, uma surpresa: Doctor voltou atrás, e antes que Nikky notasse, antes que ela fizesse qualquer coisa, deu-lhe um beijo.

Um leve selar de lábios.

— Eu já enfrentei situações piores — disse ele— , eu trarei mais água, Nikky.

Nikky não pode sentir-se mais surpresa, e tampouco pode falar nada, pois naquele momento, voltava a desmaiar, devido à falta de água.

* * *

O Doctor saiu da sala, selando-a com sua chave sônica para que ninguém encostasse em Nikky. Caminhou em direção ás quatro últimas portas do corredor.

Calculou o lado em que tinha visto a luz, e sonificou a primeira porta à esquerda.

Lá estava ela.

Um espectro flutuante, azul, que tornava-se cada vez mais forte. Como o Doctor vira.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — questionou o espectro — Como entrou? — sibilou.

— Nha, alguns truques. Na verdade, sua segurança é muito fraca — respondeu o Doctor — quem é você?

— Winchest — respondeu com rispidez — e você?

— Sou o Doctor — respondeu ele, cruzando os braços — o que está fazendo aqui?

— Não é da sua conta. Agora que me descobriu, não pode me denunciar. Daqui você não sai, Doctor, não com vida.

— E como espera me matar, sendo um espectro? — perguntou o Doctor, franzindo o cenho.

— Porque acha que estou aqui? Eu sugo a energia dos humanos, de cada um deles. Eles enfraquecem, e eu fico mais forte. Em breve, não será só eu... Eu deixarei a luz, o plasma, e terei meu corpo! — O espectro sorriu triunfante.

— Então é por isso que Nikky está febril, e seu prédio vazio.

— É claro, e em breve será a cidade, o país, o continente — o espectro começou a elevar a voz — e o planeta!

— Aham — respondeu o Doctor, fingindo desinteresse — Isso é muito interessante.

— Claro que é, porque vai acontecer!

O Doctor levantou-se, caminhou até um quadro de luz e desligou todas as chaves.

Apesar de o dia estar claro, a sala caiu em escuridão. Ouviram-se estampidos, e um forte clarão encheu a sala.

— Péssima escolha ficar em uma sala em que o quadro de luz está nela! — disse o Doctor — todos os pontos de energia estão aqui, e da mesma forma que você sugou das pessoas, eu consegui reverter, para que ele sugue sua energia e você devolva as que pegou!

Imediatamente, o espectro começou a enfraquecer. Tentou impedir o Doctor, mas tão rápido ele tentou que logo tornou-se... nada.

O Doctor correu até uma sala em que havia um bebedouro. Era necessário apertar cerca de 15 botões para que então sua bebida —no caso, a água—, fosse entregue ao 'cliente'.

Ele correu até a sala em que Nikky estava, abriu a porta com sua chave sônica e adentrou o quarto. Nikky ainda estava apagada.

— Nikky, acorde — ele a chacoalhou — Nikky, vamos, eu lhe trouxe água, acorde...

Sem obter resposta, ele correu de volta aquela sala e pegou mais um copo d'água.

Voltou para Nikky, murmurou um "Desculpe", e então, jogou-lhe água na cara.

Nikky levantou rapidamente, atordoada. Conseguiu se insopar apenas com um copo d'água. Doctor segurou um riso.

— Está melhor? — perguntou ele.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Trouxe-lhe água, beba.

Ela o fez, desta vez mais calmamente.

— Obrigada — agradeceu — precisamos ir atrás daquela luz, Doctor...

— Eu já cuidei disso — ele deu de ombros.

— O que? Você não ficou aqui comigo? — perguntou Nikky, estreitando o olhar.

— Ãhn, eu precisei resolver isso para ter você te voltar.

Nikky entendera o que ele disse, mas o modo como disse deu outro sentido. Ela então lembrou-se do selinho que ele deu nela, e achou melhor não falar nada. Poderia ter delirado, já que estava fraca.

O Doctor estava a pensar a mesma coisa. Será que ela notaria uma ação tão rápida e pequena assim? _Provavelmente não, ela desmaiou logo em seguida _concluiu.

E assim, ambos saíram do prédio, que estava cheio de pessoas, que provavelmente não se lembravam de nada ou estavam ignorando o que havia acontecido antes.

Rumaram para a TARDIS, com suas conclusões erradas, que os impediram de, naquele momento, ter algo mais. Algo que ambos sentiam saudade.


End file.
